Field
This disclosure is generally related to Content Centric Networking. More specifically, this disclosure is related to binding a name to a data object.
Related Art
In a typical Content Centric Networking (CCN) architecture, a Content Object has a name, and a content. Whenever a hash is created for the Content Object, the hash is generated based on the Content Object's content, as well as its name. Then, when a publisher signs a Content Object, the publisher generates the signature by encrypting the hash that binds of the Content Object's name and the content. Hence, the signature in the Content Object binds the Content Object's name to its content.
Also, some Content Objects can be requested based on their hash value. For example, a typical Manifest for a data collection can include a hash for a plurality of Content Object's in the data collection, and can include a signature for each of these hash values. An entity that obtains the Manifest can use the hash values in the Manifest to request the individual Content Objects listed in the Manifest. However, even though the Content Object can be requested by its hash value, the Content Object is still tied to a specific name because the hash was generated in part based on this network name.
These hash values make it difficult to bind other names to a Content Object without conflicting with the Content Object's signature or it's hash value. Assigning a new name to an existing Content Object in the typical CCN architecture requires creating a new Content Object that binds the new name to a copy of the existing Content Object's data. It is not currently possible for one piece of content to be assigned multiple signed names.